


Accept It

by GalacticSoda



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, angsty finale but fluffy ending, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticSoda/pseuds/GalacticSoda
Summary: Lance must accept himself for who he is and stop trying to act all cool and flirty. Will he accept his crush on Keith and stop pretending he's into Allura?Takes place right after Seaon 5 at fist, but everything after Chapter 4 takes place after Season 6!(Written before release of Season 7, likely nothing will line up with it)





	1. "The Crappy Pick-Up Line"

 

"Pass the egg thingies, Pidge!" Lance shouted. The crew of the castle-ship sat together at the long table in the dining room. Hunk had prepared breakfast, as usual, and it was quite delicious so far.  
Coming your way." Pidge slid the bowl of what looked (and tasted) like scrambled eggs, but they were pink. Lance scraped some onto his plate then passed them down the table so everyone got some. Lance grinned as he got a spoonfull and shoveled them into his mouth.  
"This pink mush is quite delicious, Hunk." Allura smiled as she took a bite of the pink eggs.  
"Indeed! Never had anything like it!" Coran shouted, stunned. Hunk gave a big smile for the compliments.  
"Thanks! Glad to have somethin' that tastes like the eggs back at home."  
"Eggs?? Oh, that's what they are! We had egg-laying creatures on Altea, but never ate of their children. Are we eating unripe children, Hunk??" Asked Allura, puzzled. Lance and Hunk nearly choked from laughter.  
"What's so funny? It's true." Keith shrugged and ate a piece of toast.

"Hey Allura, anyone ever tell you your face is like the moon?" Lance grinned.  
"Round? Grey?" Allura tilted her head.  
"Nah, Allura! It's always glowing!~" Lance flicked finger guns at her. Allura giggled and found herself blushing a little.  
"But her face doesn't glow. What the quizznak are you talking about?"

"It's an expression, Coran. It's called a 'pick-up line,' a crappy one to say the least. " Keith rolled his eyes. Lance just stuck his tongue out at him.  
"It was good and you know it." Lance chuckled and took another bite of food.

 

 

"HIYAH!!!" Keith grunted as he swung around and punched a hologram from the simulation room in the face. He jerked back as a punch was swung at him, and ducked under a kick. He stood back up to face his foe and took a-

"HEY, MULLET-HEAD!!!" 

The hologram knocked Keith right in the face and he swung back, grunting. He put a hand over his nose and growled, looking back at Lance as the hologram disapeared.

"What? What could you possibly want right now?!" He raised his hands up in the air as he shouted. Blood trickled from his right nostril.  
"Nice, your face goes with your whole "red lion" theme." He pointed at the blood.  
"Wh-" Keith looked at his hand, which had a bit of blood on it.  
"Nice going, you made me bust my nose, Moron." Keith huffed and walked over to a bench against the wall where he had a water bottle and a towel. He shoved his face into the towel and wiped the blood off.  
"What do you want anyway, Lance?"  
"I dunno, saw you trainin' and thought I'd, yunno, maybe join you??"  
"Ngh, fine. Just don't get in the way." He tossed his towel down and pulled out his sword.  
As the simulation began, Keith and Lance pressed themselves against a wall and peaked around a corner. Right as they did, lasers began to fire. Keith pulled back from the corner and raised his sword. Drones flew around the corner and fired toward them. Keith ran at one, his weapon raised, but right as he got close, Lance's gunfire demolsihed the drone before he even reached it. He glanced back to see Lance aiming and firing over at drones, hitting his targets. "Sharpshooter" sure was the right title for him. Keith growled, frustrated. Each time he leaped and swung his sword to hit a drone, Lance hit it first. Once they were all gone, the simulation ended and Lance let out a long, content sigh.  
"Ahhh!~" He smirked, putting away his bayard.  
"What the _QUIZNAK_ was that?" Keith asked, shouting.  
"What? My cool gun?? Or, my sick sharp-shooting talents???" He grinned and flexed, his _(not particularly muscular)_ arms.  
"You're ridiculous. You didn't come here to train, you came here to show off!"  
"Yooo, my dudes." Pidge trotted in. She was looking in a confident mood, ready to train. "You guys training??"  
"I was just leaving." Keith picked up his stuff. "I'll train when Lance can take something serious for once in his pathetic life." And with that, Keith stormed out. Lance watched him go, his arms crossed over each other.  
"Fine, _GO!!_ " He shouted. He pulled his bayard back out and began some aggressive target practicing.  
"What the heck was that about?" Asked Pidge, a confused look on her face as she too pulled her bayard out and raised her armed fist.  
"Nothing. Just Keith being Keith." Lance muttered in response.  
"Ah, I see. And you messing with him had nothing to do with it?"  
"What, I'm not allowed to have a talent I wanna show off??" Lance lowered his gun and looked at Pidge.  
"Well, showing off isn't necesary. Work as a team and you won't get in fights as much. That'd benefit everyone on the ship, too." Pidge slashed her weapon across a target.  
~~"Well, if you've been ignored for three seasons, you'd try to get attention by showing off, too."~~ Lance muttered in a whisper.  
"What was that??"  
"Nothing." Lance pulled his helmet off and sighed.  
"Something up, Lance? What, you embarrassed about the terrible pick-up line this morning?"  
"No way, it was great! It's just..I dunno." He paused and looked down, gripping his helmet and thinking.  
"Just ask her out already, man. Get it over with. If she likes you, yay! You're dating! If not, you can just move on, you know?" Pidge took her helmet off. Lance looked back up. His cheeks were hot with frustration. He thought for a moment, yet again, then gave Pidge a nervous smile.  
"Thanks, dude..."


	2. Crying is a waste of energy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When teaming up with Keith in the red lion, things get emotional when Lance convinces himself that Keith is meant to be the pilot

Lance lay in his bed. He was on his back and staring at the ceiling, thinking. Why had he felt so weird lately? Something just seemed so.. off? He was trying to figure it out. That's when the alarm went off. Lance, being his lazy self, didn't get up at first but Hunk peaked into his room and told him to come on, so he finally got up.  
"Paladins, Lotor has informed us that rebels are trying to take over a planet right outside this solar system. We've got to stop them. Everyone, get in your lions. Now!" Shiro commanded. Everyone ran toward their lions, as told, but Keith. He stood there awkwardly.  
"Kieth, ride with Lance. He's in Red, and you two are more familiar with each other."  
"No we're not! Keith is the worst, Shiro!!" Lance shouted, stopping and turning to cross his arms.  
"Lance- I meant he's more familiar with his lion. Keith is valuable on this mission and needs to come along. Your petty rivalry can wait, he's riding with you." Shiro turned and went to his own lion. Keith and Lance both groaned and walked into the mouth of Red.  
Lance sat down in his chair and lifted off. Keith stood behind the chair with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as they rode alongside the other paladins.  
"So, how is she?"  
"Who? Allura??" Lance asked, perking up and turning his head to look at Keith.  
"No, stupid. Red. How is she?" Keith looked around his old lion's controls, remembering the time he spent flying her.  
"Oh.. OH! Yeah, Red's fine." He looked forward again, gripping onto the controls. Keith glared at him before just focusing on the controls as well.

 

"Pidge, look out!!" Hunk shouted. Pidge's lion swerved and dodged a laser-beam from a ship's turret.  
"Thanks,Hunk!" Pidge said as she flew towards the ship and fired electric lasers from Green's mouth.  
"Dude, look!!" Keith shouted. He pointed at the screen where a ship was targeting the Black Lion. Lance had blanked out, though.  
"Wh-Huh??" He turned back to look at him.  
"Lance-UGH!!" Keith yelled and then jumped in front of lance and took the controls, spinning the lion around and blasting the ship before Shiro was hit.  
"Our job is to watch each other's backs, Lance. Shiro could've been hurt!" Keith was now standing hunched over him, his hands on the arm rests and his body blocking the controls. "Take your job seriously, You still have a place on this team!" Keith sounded mad, as usual, but there was a certain sad tone in his voice that was barely recognizable.  
Keith continued to rant about how careless Lance was. Lance just looked up with a look of embarrassment and hatred on his face. He peaked behind Keith and his eyes widened. A Galra battle ship was aimed right at them.  
"Why can't you just be serious for once in y-"  
Lance pushed forward, his arms having to go around Keith to reach the controls. Lance's head smacked into Keith's chest as he made the lion swerve away from the ship, getting nicked on the side and spinning out of control for a moment.  
Keith was flung over Lance because he wasn't buckled and hit the cieling.  
"Lance?? Is everything okay in there??" Allura questioned. Lance grunted and closed his eyes, starting to get dizzy. He blindly reached for the controls and stopped the spinning, far too suddenly. Keith shrieked as he fell from the ceiling right on top of Lance, both now in a daze. Red flew steadily in the air, luckily.

"Come in. Lance? Keith? You alright?" Shiro asked over transmission.  
"Ughhhhh...." Keith just groaned.  
"We're good, Shiro." Lance replied tiredly, putting a hand to his head. He looked on the screen to see what happened while they had been out for a second, and the others had taken out most of the rebel fleet.  
Lance poked Keith's face.  
"Keith. Keeeiiiith get offff!" Lance shook him. Keith sat up and looked out. "Umm..Could you maybe get off me??" Lance snapped and shoved him off. Keith flopped onto the floor then quickly stood. He looked pissed.  
"Woah, calm down man. Look.. Y-You just take the controls, okay?" Lance unbuckled and stood, stepping away from the chair and looking away. Keith looked at the chair for a moment then sat and began flying and firing at the rest of the ships.  
Lance leaned against the back of the chair then slid down to sit on the floor. He was thinking again..

  
_Keith's body landed with a thud onto Lance, landing in a bridal pose across his lap. Lance was dizzy, but his vision came to to see Keith sitting there, still and dazed. Lance was reluctant to reach out and touch him. He reached, then stopped. He got the courage up, finally, and gave Keith's cheek a gentle poke. Lance was about to ask him if he was okay when Keith's eyes squinted open and, for a split second, met right with Lance's. Lance could feel his cheeks getting warm. Keith... Keith!! Why Keith? Why his natural rival? This was the person he was supposed to hate!! He wasn't supposed to-_

  
"Lance.. You good?" Keith asked calmly. "Sorry if I hurt you or anything..."  
"I'm-..I'm fine, Keith." He peaked around the chair to look up at Keith, his head resting against his hand which leaned against the chair. Keith looked serious, as always. Weird. _What could possibly be loveable about that stupid face. His dumb mullet, his pointed chin, his slim, handsome face-... Ohhh._  
"Looks like that's the last of them." Keith said over transmission.  
"Yeah, we did it!!" Hunk cheered. " Another point for TEAM VOLTRON!" He grinned.  
"Indeed! Hurray!" Allura smiled.

 

  
The lions flew back to the castle and landed. Keith stood and held out his hand to help Lance up. Lance looked up at him from his place on the floor, his eyes widening a bit. He blinked and began to reach for Keith's hand. But, then he pulled back and glared at him. Lance pulled himself up, glancing again at Keith, then walking out. Keith just looked at him with a puzzled expression, shrugged, then followed him out.  
"Good work, team. Another defeated bunch of rebels. There can't be too many left. We just have to keep fighting!" Shiro spoke with the boldness of a leader (and a Dad, hah.)  
Everyone was going off to do there own business, when Shiro pulled Lance and Keith back by their shoulders.  
"You two good? What happened?"  
"Nothing. Just an argument. We're fine." Keith replied. "Lance was being difficult, as usual, and, being the numbskull he is, almost got you-"  
"Lance..?" Shiro interrupted. Keith cocked an eyebrow and looked where Lance stood. Tears were welling up in Lance's eyes and he hiccuped, gripping onto his red bayard. He shoved the sheathed weapon into Keith's arms and ran off, crying. Shiro and Keith just exchanged looks of concern, neither of them knowing what just happened. Keith looked down at the Bayard held in his hand, then down the hall Lance ran.  
"Wait, that's the way to the hangars!" Keith shouted as he realized where Lance was running. He ran as fast as he could, following the path he'd seen Lance run.

  
Lance skidded into the room, running again towards a small cruiser. He had to get out of here. Just for a little while. He needed to clear his head.  
Lance's shaky hands typed a pin into the ship. As the door slid open, Lance was tackled to the ground. Keith and Lance rolled several feet away from the ship, Keith keeping a tight hold on Lance's shoulders. They finally slid to a stop and Keith sat up, panting. Lance took this as a chance to try to jump up, but Keith jerked him down by his ankle and he smacked his face in the ground with a gasp.  
Lance rolled onto his back and stared up, panting and trying to gain control of the hot tears in his eyes. The crying didn't help his loss of breath, either.  
"Are you STUPID?!" Keith started to yell, then stopped himself, looking at Lance sadly. "Lance, what's wrong?"  
Lance sniffled and pulled his helmet off as he sat up. His hair was a mess, but nothing compared to his face. It was a mess of emotions.  
"I'm-I'm not the red paladin Keith..."  
"What??"  
"I said, 'I'm not the red paladin!' You're the red paladin...A-Allura is the blue paladin..Pidge is the green paladin..." He stopped himself from going down the list. His voice was breaking as he spoke. "I don't have a place anymore, Keith...I don't belong in your lion...I don't- I don't have magical alien p-powers or- Galra blood..." He heaved in a shaky breath. "I'm just...Lance..." He turned away. Keith looked stunned. This was strange. Lance hadn't been like this before. Keith's hand was slowly placed on Lance's shoulder. Then, his pale hand gently reached and grabbed one of Lance's. Keith had cold hands, but Lance's were hot right now, despite their opposing hot and cold powers.  
"Lance..." Keith placed the bayard in the hand he held and placed it back on Lance's lap. Lance looked up curiously.  
"Hm...?"

  
_"Shut up._ You _are_ the red paladin and you're more than 'just Lance,' alright?" He looked down at Lance. Lance had been sitting hunched over, staring at the ground. His eyes looked to the side and up at Keith, their eyes locking. Lance hiccuped then whipped around and hugged Keith tightly, sobbing against his chest. Keith was taken by surprise, but awkwardly put an arm around him in an attempt to comfort him.

"Uhmmm... There, there, buddy..?" He smiled nervously and patted his back. "You're okay now, alright?"

Lance found comfort in hugging onto this awkward half-alien team-mate of his. He smiled a little, though it was hidden against Keith's chest armor.

 

Keith pulled away, Lance tensing up as he moved back. The tears were no longer flowing, now drying on his cheeks. Keith stood up and looked down at him, offering his hand. This time, Lance took it. Keith pulled him up and put an arm around him.

"Crying sure is a waste of energy isn't it?" Keith raised a brow.

Lance smiled a sad, but happy smile, then whispered a: "Thank you..." Keith helped him to his room, waved, them let the door close in his face.

Lance flopped onto the bed and let himself sleep. Keith was correct, for sure. Crying _did_ waste a lot of energy.


	3. "You'd do the same for me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes a minor hit for Lance, Lance is worried, another bonding moment follows~

"LANCE!!" Yelled Keith, charging towards Lance. Lance looked at him in confusion before turning around to see a Galra rebel soldier pointing a gun right at him from several feet away. He gasped, reaching to cover his face with his arms protectively. That's when he heard a grunt then a thud. He pulled his arms back to reveal a lifeless soldier with Keith standing over him, his blade bloodied. His expression was serious until he looked back at Lance and walked over.

"Are you okay, Lance? You got distracted again." He put a hand on Lance's shoulder.

"I-I'm fine, Keith. Thanks for- OH GOD! You took the hit, Keith??" Lance reached out and touched Keith's arm. It was bleeding.

"I'm fine, Lance. You'd do the same for me, let's go." He turned to walk out. "Come on." Lance followed close behind. He felt bad for getting Keith hit like that. It had to hurt a lot. Keith ignored it, though blood trickled down his arm onto the floor as they walked. They'd cleared out all the soldiers of this area and finished their part of the mission. Now they just had to meet up with the others, wherever they were on this maze of a battle cruiser. The pair walked for a bit, still not locating the others. Lance couldn't help but stare at Keith's arm. He quickened his speed just a bit so that he could be more at Keith's side than behind him. Now that he could see his face, concern filled Lance's eyes. Keith was clearly in pain, his teeth clenched together and his eyes wide, but tired looking. Lance pulled on his shoulder.

"Keith? Keith, you're losing a lot of blood, man." Lance said worriedly.

"I-I'm fine, Lance. Stop worrying. This is nothing." Keith held his arm and pulled away, stumbling a bit. Lance quickly put an arm around him in support.

"It's not nothing and you know it Keith. Quit being stubborn, mullet." Keith let his weight lean against Lance. He was a bit light headed from blood loss, but he didn't want a single shot, especially to the arm, to keep him down. Shiro had fought off man-eating dinosaur creatures with a massive wound across his side! This WAS nothing compared to that. But, nevertheless, it hurt like hell. Lance grabbed Keith's hood which hung down rather than over his head. He ripped it off and quickly made a tight wrap around Keith's wound.  
"Ngh! Lance, Kolivan is going to be pissed about that." He griped. Ripping his Blade of Marmora uniform probably wasn't the best idea."  
"So? You're not going to be part of it forever. Besides, clothes and armor and stuff is replaceable. You aren't. No matter was stupid old Kolivan says."  
"Don't disrespect my boss.." Keith muttered. Lance ignored him and continued helping him down the hall. That's when they were jumped by several more soldiers, guns and blades pointed at them. Lance shrieked and Keith gasped, pulling Lance closer in a protective way. Lance grabbed his bayard and it shifted into a shield just as shots were fired at them. Keith whipped his blade back out and started slashing at enemies, Lance having his back with shielding and punches against the Galra attackers. After they were all cleared, Lance and Keith both leaned against the wall, huffing from exhaustion. Lance had done a great job shielding, neither one having any hits taken in that quick fight.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for having my back, Lance." Keith smiled. "We are a good team, aren't we?"  
Lance froze, blush spreading across his face. He grinned nervously.  
"H-Heck yeah, dumb mullet-head! You're uhh...You fight good..." The sharpshooter found himself at a loss of words. He knew this feeling well by now. He was flustered as hell and had to calm down. Keith just smiled at him for the... odd compliment, but appreciated it. His arm felt better now that he wasn't losing as much blood.  
"Lance, I-" Keith began. He was interrupted by Hunk, who yelled.  
"There you are!! Guys, I found them!!" He yelled behind his shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of here. _Woah!_ You alright Keith??" Hunk noticed the blood-soaked cloth around Keith's arm.  
"I'm fine. Come on Lance." Lance nodded as Keith spoke and stepped forward. Keith put an arm around Lance for support again. This made a chill run up Lance's spine and his cheeks got hot with blush again. He decided not to look at Keith in an attempt to hide his blushing as he helped his injured team-mate down the hall with Hunk and met up with the others.

"I deeply appreciate your assistance in fighting these rebels, Paladins." Lotor said on the hologram call.  
"It's no problem, Lotor." Shiro replied. "Anything to help protect the lives of innocent beings is an honor to us. I hope the rebels will stop fighting soon."  
"I agree. They're quite strong, so they are indeed a great threat."  
Shiro and Lotor continued their conversation as Lance waited outside the healing pod for Keith, who slept silently inside. It'd only been like an hour, but he was growing impatient already. How'd they wait like two days for him to heal inside there??  
"What're you doing, Lance?" Allura looked at him, then Keith's pod. "Are you worried? Keith will surely be fine and out soon. It was not a terrible injury."  
"Hm? Oh, yeah. I know. Why's mullet-head taking so long in there anyway??" He tapped on the glass impatiently, just as Keith had done to him while he was being healed.  
"Healing takes time. Luckily, these Altean pods can heal wound in just a tick. His arm would normally take weeks or months to heal, but now it's just a few hours." Allura smiled. "You know, it's funny Lance."  
"What's funny?"  
"You're acting just as impatiant as Keith when you were inside the pod."  
"Ah?" Lance straightened up. "Oh, heh, that is uhh a bit funny?"  
"Something wrong, Lance?" She put a hand on his arm and gave a concerned look into his eyes.  
"Nonono it's just..." He thought, then smiled. "When I see you, my heart feels so.. ~~starstruck~~ " He said in a flirty, charming tone. Allura frowned and rolled her eyes, walking off.  
"Heey!! That was a good line, Allura! Allura, come back!" He stepped forward then stopped himself, looking back at Keith. He went back to his place of waiting and sat on the floor, looking down.

"Are you positive?" Allura kneeled to the ground where the mice squeaked up at her. "Lance is still doing those annoying flirtatious lines at me." The mice squeaked in response. "Well, if you say so. Hm? Help them out? How do you suppose I'd do that?" Allura cocked her head and sat down, listening to the rambling squeaks of the colorful mice before her on the floor, smiling as she did.

  
They were right. These two idiots will definitely need a push together soon if they can't figure this out on their own.


	4. Keithy has a cruuush~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth slips and the shippers ship.

Lance was pacing back and forth in the room which Keith was silently still in his healing pod. It'd been three hours now, still no Keith. However, he'd be finished any time now. Lance groaned and buried his face in his hands, tired of this stupid waiting.  
"Keith...Come on, man." He walked up to the glass and put his hand on it. "You can't keep me waiting like this." His forehead slowly pressed to the glass as he closed his eyes and sighed.  
The glass suddenly shifted as Keith's eyes opened from inside. His body instantly fell forward into Lance, Lance himself being caught off guard but not falling. He caught his teammate and grabbed onto him as he fell against him in a natural hugging position.  
"K-Keith!!" He pushed Keith back and up-right onto his feet properly, grinning nervously. "You're awake! How's your arm??"  
"...Lance? Oh, yeah." He rubbed his arm. " It's fine- all healed up from the looks of it." Keith was wearing a black bodysuit with the sleeve of his injured arm rolled up, showing no remaining marks from the previous injury.  
"Uhh, cool! That's great." Lance awkwardly patted Keith on the shoulder.  
" Lance... You were waiting for me?" Keith looked up into Lance's eyes, a brow raised and his expression soft.  
" Waiting?! Pfft, nah man- I was just- it was- I-" He coughed and scratched the back of his head. " Wrong place, right time?" He shrugged with a nervous grin and stepped back. "Anyway, I'm gonna go.. this way now. Uhh- BYE!" Lance immediately turned and walked with a fast pace to his room, his face bright red from embarrassment. Keith wasn't supposed to catch him waiting like a dork! CRAP!! Ugh, all of these feelings were still just so confusing for him. He had to get his mind off things.  
Keith looked down the hall where Lance had just left, looking confused. That was-... strange. (To say the least.)  
"What's gotten into him?" He asked himself.  
"Keith, you're up." Shiro stepped in. "How's your arm?"  
"Fine. It's fine." He crossed his arms and sighed.  
"What's up?"  
"Lance- He just-.." Keith sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's acting weird lately."  
"Weird?"  
"Yes, weird. He acts all nice and then gets like- awkward? It's just so frustrating. He can't just hold a conversation."  
"Is everything okay with him? What about that whole 'crying and trying to run away' thing the other day?"  
"I don't know... This is just so weird. I don't get it. I wish he'd talk to me..."  
"You want him to talk to you? Well, go to his room and talk."  
"No, it's not- Ugh, I don't know, Shiro." Keith sighed and leaned against the pod. Shiro put an arm on Keith's shoulder.  
"Keith, tell me what happened when he ran to the hanggars."  
"Well, he was upset... He was crying and he didn't want to say why- but he told me.. He thinks he doesn't deserve to be a paladin because he's not... 'special.' That's so, not true, Shiro. Lance is special. I told him that, I really don't know if he gets that or not. Then we hugged and I tried my best to calm him down. He did seem to chill out when we sat there quietly for a while..."  
"Hm... Odd that he'd suddenly act like that. He's usually so full of himself." Shiro chuckled.  
"He was here, waiting for me to wake up, wasn't he?"  
"Oh, yeah. Ever since you were put in the pod. He never left the room, not even to pee or anything."  
"I heard him..."  
"Huh?"  
"He was talking to me, but he didn't know I could hear it."  
"What'd he say?"  
"Something like... 'Come on Keith...' or like, 'You can't keep me waiting like this, Keith.' It's all fuzzy, though... He sounded so- sincere? Shiro, I-... "

"What?"

Keith mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I _LIKE_ Lance, Shiro!!!" Keith yelled in a whisper.

"Wait wait wait- like, _LIKE_ LIKE him, or-"

"Yes, Shiro. _Like_ like him. As in, when I see his stupid tan face I wanna grab him in a hug and like- kiss him? I wanna hold him when he's upset and protect him from danger. I, Keith Kogane, am in love with Lance McClain."

"You, _WHAT?!_ " Pidge and Hunk both yelled at the same time from behind Shiro, grinning. The both squealed and hugged each other.

"I knew it, _I KNEW IT!!_ Shiro, you owe me five bucks!! Pidge, that's a _30_ from you!!" Hunk ruffled Pidge's hair.

"Hey, I seriously thought it'd be Sheith for the win, but I've known that was off for a while!" Pidge laughed. "KLANCE, It is!!"

"Wha-GUYS!! SHHHH!!!" Keith yelled. " Why the h-" He coughed. "QUIZNAK are you here?! And what the heck are you talking about?? Sheith? Klance???"

"You don't want to know." Shiro face-palmed.

"So, you like Lance, Keith? I've known for like- ever. Glad to hear the words come out of your mouth! Now to just see the couple in action!~" Hunk giggled.

"When are you going to tell him?" Pidge questioned, a grin on her face.

"What??" Keith stepped away from them.

"When are you going to tell _LANCE_ about this??"

"I dunno- maybe NEVER! I didn't want _anyone_ to know, now it seems like _EVERYONE_ does!!"

"Oh, _Keith_ ~~~ We've always known~~~~~" Pidge leaned her head on his arm innocently, batting her eyelashes up at him and smirking. "I knew it even when I shipped Sheith."

"God, please no more Sheith, Pidge." Shiro rubbed his temples. 

Keith shoved Pidge off his arm. "I guess you all know now." He sighed. "This is so embarrassing." 

"It doesn't have to be! Now you've got support!!~" Pidge smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"You'll just make me screw up even worse than I would have before! How am I even supposed to ask him out anyway?? I've literally never dated anyone. _Ever._ "

"Well, if it doesn't come naturally, we can always help!" Hunk said excitedly "We can set up a date, or a perfect romance scenario, ~~or a wedding~~ -"

"No way. Nope. You're not already planning our wedding, that's just weird." Keith sighed. " I'll do my best to 'let it come naturally' or whatever. Just don't interfere unless it's necessary, alright??"

"Fine, fine." Hunk and Pidge both agreed.

"Good luck, kid." Shiro patted him on the back. Keith just sighed.

"This is a disaster."

 


	5. Everything's okay now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE DIRECTLY AFTER SEASON SIX'S EVENTS!!!  
> I RECOMMEND NOT TO READ UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN IT. SPOILERS ARE CONTAINED!!!

"I-I can't believe it!! Home?! We're actually going home!!" Lance yelled and squealed.  
"Yeah, I'm so excited! I get to see my family again! And, I can again taste the exquisite flavors of our glorious planet- LIKE PIZZA BAGELS!!" Hunk raised his fist in the air as the wind majestically blew his hair.  
"Yeah...Our families..." Lance looked at the ground and smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. "It's been... so long, hasn't it?" He hugged himself. Lance had been so torn up every time he even thought about his family now he could see them and hold them again.  
"It has." Keith put a hand on Lance's shoulder. The paladins stood on the rocky planet they had stopped at to save Shiro's soul from within the black lion.  
Lance smiled at Keith as the tears in his eyes started to drip down his cheeks.  
"Woah, calm down Lance." Keith hugged him. "We're going to see them. We are taking you home." His voice was calm and sweet. This was the gentleness that Lance deserved. He deserved to have his emotions supported and to have people calm him. His emotions weren't a joke, they were real and valid. Lance was surprised by the hug he was now in. Keith's arms were wrapped around him under his own and around his chest. He was overwhelmed with a warm, joyous feeling of love. This only made the tears faster as he broke into sobs of joy, clinging onto Keith in a tight embrace. He wrapped his own arms around his fellow paladin's neck and buried his face into his shoulder.  
Keith was taken back by the sudden burst of emotions Lance had just let out. Had he caused this? Was he upset about something he said? Allura gave Keith a warm smile from where she sat beside Shiro, gently holding his head off the ground as she held his upper body in her arms.  
Keith gently put a hand on the back of Lance's head, leaning his own against the other's. He knew now that Lance was just happy. He was going to see his family! The people he'd longed for since the beginning. Keith was so happy for him. He closed his eyes peacefully for a moment, then opened them as he felt another pair of arms reach around him. Then another. And another.  
One by one, a hug formed around them, Lance in the center. Hunk, Pidge, Krolia, Coran, Allura. They stood and all took a moment to be happy. To hold each other and calm down after what they'd just been through. Lance peaked over Keith's shoulder at his friends that all surrounded him with love and support, then locked eyes with Allura for a moment. Allura smiled then wiped her eye with the palm of her hand before leaning her head back against Coran's shoulder. Lance smiled back and let his own head fall back into place, now nuzzling against Keith's neck.  
Hunk then burst into tears as well. " I'M SO GLAD WE'RE A TEAM, GUYS!!!" He cried and burried his face against Pidge's back. Pidge laughed and pulled him beside her, patting his back.  
Krolia was the first to break off. "What now? Are we leaving now or are we staying here for the time being?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked around. The others were now pulling out of the group-hug as well, thinking. When Lance started to walk off, Keith kept an arm around him. Lance's face was still a mess from tears as he looked curiously up at Keith. Keith smiled down at him then looked at his mother.  
"Well, I believe we should wait for the time being. At least until Shiro's energy is restored and we make further plans. But, staying for a few Quintents might be a good idea." Allura answered and looked down at Shiro.  
"Yeah, makes sense." Krolia replied.  
"Shiro needs rest. I'm not sure sleeping on the hard floor of a flying lion is comfortable. I agree." Keith stated. He looked down to see Lance was worried to hear them say they were staying. "Lance,-" He put a hand on each of Lance's shoulders and pulled him in front of him, looking him in the eyes. "We are going to Earth and we are going to see your family. No matter what it takes. I promise." He gently cupped Lance's cheek and used his thumb to wipe the tear dripping down Lance's face.  
"Thank you, Keith." Lance replied is a soft tone, his voice cracking ever so slightly. "That means a lot, man."

The team took belongings they had grabbed from the castle, things like blankets and stuff, to make places to sleep. Everyone was working together to help out with setting up their little camp.  
"I got a pillow!!" Hunk shouted as the pillow went flying through the air, smacking Lance in the head. Lance laughed and picked it up from where it had fallen on the ground. Hunk grabbed another pillow and the two began slapping each other with pillows, laughing as they engaged in their pillow battle. They were in full armor, so it did feel like a fun version of an actual battle.  
After being hit and yelling, Allura and Pidge joined in the fight. Shiro lay on the ground on a blanket, his head propped by a pillow and his eyes closed.  
Keith carried down another blanket from one of the lions and sat it down, stopping to watch the others. Krolia was speaking with Romelle, but stopped to walk over to Keith and lean against the lion, crossing her arms.  
"So, let me think. That one-" She pointed. "That is Pidge?" She pointed at the short girl who swung her pillow roughly like a baseball bat, knocking Hunk onto the ground.  
"Yeah." Keith nodded, smiling.  
"That's Hunk, 'the big man', as you described to me. So, that makes that Princess Allura, and... Lance. That is Lance?"  
Keith nodded.  
"You're happy to see him, aren't you?"  
"Yeah... I missed him..." Keith rubbed his arm.  
"Then get your butt over there. You think I'd listen to my son ramble on for two years about how much he loves 'the pretty, tan skinned, smiling Cuban boy,' then let him stand around without going to see him?" Krolia shoved a big pillow and a blanket into his arms. "Go over there and have some fun."  
Keith smiled gratefully at her before running off to his friends, smacking Pidge with his pillow then throwing his blanket over Lance's head, tackling him to the ground and laughing.  
Lance shrieked as he was tackled and squirmed out of the blanket, rolling over onto his back to look up at Keith, now standing over him, pillow in hand. He grinned nervously up at Keith, then was slapped with the pillow.  
"Hey! Keith!!" He pulled back and onto all fours, leaping up and pulled Keith back onto the ground where he pinned him down, hitting him back in the face with his own pillow. The two rolled around, exchanging pillow slaps and laughing the whole time as the others continued their own battles.

* * *

 

"Holy quiznak, my head hurts!" Lance sat on his pillow and rubbed his head.  
"Mine too! We got a bit crazy, didn't we?" Hunk giggled and hugged his pillow. "I'm gonna go change. Brb. " He stood and got into his lion.  
"Same here. Don't you DARE come inside my lion while I'm trying to change, GOT IT?!" Pidge put two fingers to her eyes then pointed them back at the others before running up and into her lion, Green's mouth closing.  
"Well, I'm going too. Seeya. " Keith stood and walked into the mouth of the black lion.  
As basically everyone went in different directions, Lance shrugged and started pulling his armor off.  
"D...Did you guys have fun...?" Lance jumped a bit as he heard the faint, tired voice of Shiro. He had all his armor off by now, wearing the black bodysuit that goes under the armor.  
"Shiro- you're awake!" Lace said, a bit too loud. Shiro gave a tired smile, not minding, though Lance hushed a bit. "We had fun, yeah. How are you though?" He crawled over to where Shiro was on the ground.  
"I'm fine, just, -... Tired. " He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, opening them again to look up at Lance. "How is Keith?"  
"He's good. He, uh, has a cool scar now. And he's like, older?? I dunno. He seems the same to me, just more badass and his mullet's shaggier." Lance shrugged. Shiro laughed and coughed a bit.  
"And Allura? The others?" Shiro asked weakly.  
"Everyone is good. Allura is great, as always~" He grinned and looked to the side.  
Shiro chuckled. "Still... keeping up that...charade...?"  
"Charade??" Lance looked puzzled as he tilted his head, blushing. Too late. Shiro was out again. "Shiro?? What charade? Shiro???"  
"Lance, leave him alone. He needs to rest. He doesn't need you messing with him." Keith said as he tossed Lance's own pillow at him, hitting his back.  
"But he was -... Ugh, never mind." He grabbed his pillow and flopped over where he was. Allura had started a small fire and sat down beside it, staring at it. Lance slowly scooted himself over to her, which took a while, giving he was, like, ten feet away. He slowly leaned his head onto her shoulder.  
"How are you handling everything...? The castle, Alteans, ... Lotor...?" Lance asked in a soft, caring tone.  
Allura bit her lip and took in a deep breath, trying to keep herself calm. "I...I don't know, Lance... It's all so crazy. So much has happened, there's been so little time to process it, I-..." Her voice broke as tears overflowed her eyes. She whimpered and covered her face. Lance gasped and put an arm around her.  
"I-I'm sorry! No no no, please don't cry, Allura!"  
"Lance I- NGH!" She hugged him tightly and leaned into his chest. "I trusted him and he decievied me!"  
"Allura, shhh, I know. I know... It's bad... Lotor is a bad guy... But we don't have to worry about him right now. I'm right here and everything is safe. Lotor is the past, I'm here." He rested his chin on the top of her head.  
"...Thank you Lance... I needed this..." She nuzzled against his chest and sighed.  
Lance smiled and leaned back, pulling her to lay against him. She soon fell asleep in his arms. Unsure of what else to do, Lance layed slowly onto the ground and stared up at the night sky. He felt so warm and happy. He was next to a nice campfire, the stars were shinning, he had the woman of his dreams curled right in his arms...  
Why'd he feel so empty inside? This was exactly what he'd been wanting all along, wasn't it?

Keith stared at Lance from a distance as he wrapped himself and Allura in a blanket and closed his eyes. Keith felt a sadness boiling up inside his chest. After all the crap they'd just been through, this is what makes him upset? His teammate, happily, holding the woman he loves?  
Maybe he should just... accept it...  
Lance loves Allura, why would he love him?


	6. Am I just a rebound?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAKES PLACE AFTER SEASON 6  
> Lance gets upset when he realized he may just be Allura's rebound guy, but Hunk talks him through it and makes him feel better.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of fluff here! This stuff has to be cleared up before Keith and Lance can get closer uvu

Lance's eyes shot open as he was suddenly awoken by a small rock hitting the back of his head.  
"OW! Quiznak..." Lance scratched the back of his head where he'd been hit. He was gonna jump up and see who threw it, but Allura was sleeping with her arms tightly around him and her head leaned against his chest, both laying on their sides facing each other. Lance looked down at her and smiled warmly, his cheeks turning a soft red. He began to close his eyes again when he was hit with another rock in the same place.  
"Ow!!" Lance yelled in a whisper and turned his head around to see who it was. Keith stood with one hand on his hip, the other tossing and catching a rock. Keith cocked a brow. Pidge was smirking and looking at him and Allura. She turned around and hugged herself, making mock kissing sounds as she pretended to make out with herself, teasing Lance. Lance grumbled and turned back around.  
"Are you just going to lay there when everyone else is awake and trying to find food and water?? Get up." Keith snapped, his cheeks red with frustration.  
Lance flipped him the bird.  
Keith growled and clenched his fists, stepping towards Lance.  
Pidge glanced at Shiro who lay sleeping in his place on the ground, then looked at Keith. She grabbed Keith by the arm and dragged him away behind one of the lions to talk.  
Lance rolled his eyes and sighed, looking back down at Allura and smiling at her. Allura stirred a bit and peaked her eyes open, looking up at Lance.  
"Hey..?" Lance said in a soft tone. Allura quietly gasped and then shoved away from him, sitting up and looking away. She glance back at him before standing and quickly walking away. Lance sat there, dumbfounded. Why the heck did she shove him away like that? She had wanted this! Lance sighed and looked at the ground before standing and climbing sluggishly into his lion and putting his everyday clothes on. He walked back out, his hands shoved in his pockets and his head to the ground.  
Lance took a deep breath. There was no need to be sad! He was going home soon! And Allura had slept with him! A GIRL SLEPT WITH HIM. (Literally, not like, sexually. But still a big win.) He needed to stop moping. As he let the air back out again, he put his chin up and put on that casual Lancey Lance smile. He spotted Hunk from afar and ran to him.  
"Hunk! Hey! Whatcha doin??" Lance asked and crossed his arms. Hunk was looking at some crators in the rock of the planet they stood on.  
"Oh, hey Lance. How'd you sleep?~" He giggled.  
"Alright- I... Wha- Whatcha doing over here anyway??" He changed the subject as he began to blush.  
"I'm looking to see if there's water here. I think it might be underground. I can probably claw into the rock and see if there's water below. Keith said he'd been on a planet like that. Anyway, you don't seem as excited as I thought you'd be after getting so close with Allura. I thought she was like, your dream woman."  
Lance shrugged "What's there to talk about? She was sad, I comforted her, that's that.." He sighed and let his arms fall.  
"Hey, is something wrong?" Hunk looked up from the crater.  
"I don't know, I... UGH, I don't KNOW anymore!!" Lance covered his face.  
"Hey, woah, calm down." Hunk walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you upset because you-"  
"I can't go back to earth yet, I left Shiro in the astral plane, I slept with Allura but she pushed me away, and I just can't seem to calm down at all!!" Lance shouted.  
"Lance, it's okay. We're going back to Earth. Shiro is back now and he's okay. And Allura-...Lance she's been through a lot. You saw how much she loved Lotor, you can't just ditch something like that."  
"But she keeps hugging and clinging to me! My heart is ripping in two, Hunk! One part of me wants to go to her and be with her, but the other knows I'm just a rebound guy..." He sighed and sniffled.  
"Lance, maybe that half is right. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think Allura is into you, man. She's hurting, she needs a shoulder to cry on. You super sweet, but that shoulder doesn't always have to be yours, okay?" Hunk gave him a quick hug then pulled away. "There's someone special waiting for you. It may be Allura, it might not be.. There's plenty of fish in the multiverse."  
Lance smiled and wiped his eye. "Thanks for the talk, Hunk. I needed that."  
"No problem!" He smiled.  
"Need any help with finding water? I can help you out with breaking the surface of these rocks."  
"Yeah, that'd be great! Come on." He and Lance started walking back to camp.

Pidge's head poked out from behind her lion "Woah. Looks like he did it."  
"What? Did what?" Keith's head was right above Pidge's.  
"Hunk threatened to break the whole 'rebound' thing to Lance. I think he actually did."  
"Oh. That's probably tough to hear..."  
"Yeah. But, that means Lance will soon be moving on!! Single and ready to mingle, am I right??" She giggled.  
"Shut up."  
"What, are you over him in the two years you aged up?"  
"No. Of course not..." He hugged himself and pulled his head back from the corner, leaning against the green lion's butt where they were standing behind her.  
"I have to tell him at some point. I've at least come to terms with that. I don't know if he'll talk first, since I don't think he even likes me..."  
"Dude, what the quiznak??" Pidge almost yelled.  
"What??"  
"You think he doesn't like you? That whole one-sided rivalry thing? 'We are a good team'?? 'You can't keep me waiting like this'?? Literally hugging and clinging to you when he was upset about his role on the team a week ago?? The pillow fight last night and you two going at it for 35 minutes straight?? He's super in love with you. Allura has been blinding him, but now he'll see. Keith, I'm positive that Lance loves you."  
"You really think...? I..." Keith smiled to himself and blushed. "I hope so..."


	7. Boys...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have a talk and, of course, a bonding moment. ♡♡
> 
>  
> 
> (I kept smiling as I wrote this one ♡)

"Ah, these weird rock worm things smell very ~delish~" Hunk made the ok sign with his hand and smiled. He was cooking some grub-like grey worms on a stick over the fire he had lit. It was nearing dinnerish time and no one had eaten all day. They were starving! Pidge was laying on the ground.  
"Huuuunk, how much longer??" She groaned.  
"Hey, Pidge, you know you can't rush perfection! Even if you're...sooo hungry." Hunk looked at the worms and drooled.  
"It's only been one day, it's not like you're dying. We can wait a little longer until the...worms...are done." Keith didn't seem to enjoy the thought of eating worms, even though he'd probably eaten all kinds of weird stuff the two years with his mom.  
"I would freaking kill for McDonald's." Pidge complained and rolled from her back onto her stomach.  
"Mc...Donald's?" Romelle asked curiously.  
"It's a place on Earth that they manage to make cardboard taste like hamburger meat." Keith replied.  
"Wow! How incredible!" Romelle grinned.  
"Eh, it's not too bad. It's better than Wendy's. Poor girl, she's let herself go." Pidge sighed.  
"Enough talking about fast food!" Lance yelled. "I'm hungry enough as it is..." He crossed his arms."  
"Yeah." Hunk agreed. "Oh wait, I need to boil some water too to make gravy!"  
"Gravy?? Hunk, that's not necessary!" Pidge pleaded. "Just let us eaaat!"  
"These things are all dry. If I mush some up, it will moisten the flavor and create a better texture!!"  
"Ugh, fine. I'll go get water." Lance stood up.  
"I'll help, Lance." Keith quickly stood. A chance to be alone with Lance! Finally!  
"Uhh, okay? Well, come on. I'm starving! We gotta hurry!" Lance started walking in the direction that the water hole they'd blasted was. Keith followed beside him. It was a good way away and both boys carried a bucket. They needed more water to boil anyway so they could drink it. It was kind of salty and dirt tasting otherwise.  
Keith and Lance walked in complete silence. Crap. Keith thought this would be way easier. He's right there! Say something!  
The sun was now setting in the horizon as the pair walked, still silent. Keith finally got courage. He took a breath and opened his mouth to spea-  
"Hey, Keith?"  
"La-...Huh? What?"  
"Have you ever loved anyone?" He looked at Keith, a new sadness in his eyes as he let the fake smile fade now that they were far from the others.  
"I-I-!!!" Keith's cheeks flushed red. He didn't expect a question like that. "Loved like family or-"  
"Love love, Keith. Been in love." Lance interrupted.  
"Well..." Keith looked down and smiled to himself, then looked into Lance's eyes. "Yes. I've loved someone before."  
"How'd you get over it...?" Lance asked and looked aside.  
They were walking at a slower pace now.  
"Get over it? I..." Keith had never loved anyone before. Not the way he liked Lance. He wasn't sure what to say. "To be honest, I... don't know? Maybe I'm still not over them."  
"Allura was...everything to me. For the longest time. I really liked her..."  
"Well... you'll get over her. There's a lot of nice people in the universe. The person for you is... they could be right next to you! B-But-! You won't know until you let yourself let go." His cheeks were pink now. He scratched his arm nervously as they walked.  
"Yeah... that's true, I guess. I..." Lance trailed off as he looked up at Keith. Keith was just barely taller now. The orange sunlight created an outline around Keith that almost... glowed. Lance stared at him for a moment then turned away and got quiet again.  
...  
"...Keith?"  
"Huh?"  
"Do you ever just get like... a weird feeling."  
"Hm...?"  
"In your heart. Do you look at your friend and like...you feel all warm and stuff..."  
"Uhhh...I don't-"  
"Nevermind! It's nothing..." He stopped and turned away. Keith put a hand on Lance's back.  
"Lance, what is it? You can tell me."  
Lance turned around and stared Keith in the eyes for a moment before asking  
"Is it okay to think boys are cute?!" Lance asked quickly as his face turned red.  
"Huh?! I-" Keith couldn't find the words. "Yes! Yes, Lance! That's completely fine!"  
"R-Really? Or isn't...weird?"  
"Nonono, of course not!"  
Lance let out a huge sigh. "Like...for real?  
"Y E S, LANCE." He pulled his chin up to make him look him in the eyes again. "You can love anyone that you want to, Lance. And there's nothing wrong with that. You can be gay, straight, bi, pan ANYTHING. And there's nothing wrong with any of it."  
"I-I've asked my old friends about it before. A long time ago... they laughed..." Lance looked down.  
"Then those are no good friends. Friends support each other and love each other."  
"Are..... do you like boys, Keith...?" He looked into Keith's eyes again.  
...  
"I do. I like boys, Lance."  
The sun was almost down as it grew dim.  
"Last question..."  
"Yeah?"  
They were getting closer.  
Keith, would you... kis-"  
"GUYS!! IT'S BEEN LIKE TEN MINUTES!!" Pidge shouted from behind them. They jerked apart and looked surprised and embarrassed.  
"Come on, we already started eating. Hunk made weird chunky gravy instead, it's fine.  
Lance hurriedly filled his bucket anyway and the pair followed Pidge back to camp. The others were happily eating their (surprisingly) delicious worms. Hunk really was a great chef.  
Lance sat the bucket down and quickly grabbed a serving. They used thin sheets of rock as plates, but ate with their hands.  
Lance sat down in an empty place and poked at his food quietly. Keith got his food and sad quietly right beside Lance.  
Different conversations went around and they all shared some laughs. Shiro was even awake, sitting propped up and eating a bit. He still lacked much energy, but he listened and smiled warmly.  
Lance was quiet, but far happier than earlier. He finally nibbled his food a bit as the others were getting up and going to prepare for bed.  
"Yes. I would, Lance." Keith smiled, answering the interrupted question from earlier.  
Keith pecked a kiss onto Lance's cheek before quickly standinh and walking away. Lance's eyes widened and his whole face turned red.  
He sat his plate aside and stared wide eyed at the fire.  
Keith...  
Huh. Who'd have thought it was Keith he loved all along?  
He smiled to himself, grabbed the nearest pillow, layed down, and hugged it tightly, burrying his face in it.  
Then he drifted off to sleep.

"Jesus, it's freezing out here! The weather on this stupid rock is so dumb!" Pidge hugged herself. She was wearing her normal clothes and hugged herself. Hunk handed her his shirt. He was in his pajamas. Pidge smiled and put on the huge shirt.  
"Well, there's still not enough blankets. Same as yesterday. Some people need to go without one." Krolia said. "There's 8 people and 5 blankets. I dont need one. Here, princess." She handed one to Allura.  
"Thank you."  
Romelle, Shiro, Hunk, and Coran also all got blankets.  
"Please, why don't you come inside my lion? It will be warmer." Allura offered to Krolia, Romelle, and Coran.  
"I'd be honored to be inside the vessel I protected." Krolia nodded. The four of them went inside Blue to sleep.  
Pidge and Hunk went inside Green for a sleepover!  
"Shiro, do you want to sleep in the black lion? It'll be warmer for you." He kneeled by his brother and spoke softly.  
"Yes, please." Shiro smiled. Keith put his blanket over his shoulder and pulled Shiro up, supporting him with an arm around his shoulder. Keith helped him to his lion and set up a bed palette in the head behind his chair.  
"Thank you, Keith." Shiro sighed. "Sorry I'm holding you back from Earth right now."  
"No, Shiro, it's okay. We don't mind." He smiled. "I'll leave you to rest."  
"That's all I can do now, huh?" Shiro chuckled quietly. Keith hugged him then walked out. His space wolf rubbed against him and looked up at him, barking softly.  
"Hey, Yorak." Yorak (what I'm calling him in this since it won't be revealed until season 7) tugged on his arm with his mouth, not biting down to hurt him.  
"What?"  
Yorak ran over to the campfire.  
Lance lay curled in a ball and shivering. He hugged the pillow he had and looked very cold. His jacket was off and aside from dinner and he was sleeping somehow. Keith looked concerned. He quietly walked over and stared at him for a moment. Then, he grabbed Lance's jacket and covered him up with it, sitting beside him. He still shivered.  
Keith picked him up and carried him closer to the fire, laying him back down.  
Then, Keith laid by him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Keith faced Lance's back and hugged him, warming him. Lance smiled and stirred a bit before rolling over and hugging onto Keith. Keith quietly gasped. Lance nuzzled agains him and sighed, going still again. Keith smiled wide. Wow. The most amazing person in the galaxy was wrapped in his arms and cuddling him.  
Keith was so happy. He loved him so much. He chuckled softly at Lance's nuzzles before drifting off.  
Keith and Lance had slept the warmest that night, even without a blanket.


	8. Kisses cure cries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is awake, Lance is a mess, and feelings fly free at last.  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> I hope you enjoy my art I added! I love this chapter!! ♥♥♥  
> AAA JUST FOUND OUT SEASON 7 IS COMING AUGUST 10TH!!  
> That means this fic will for sure make so sense to the plot. I'm making it all up, my dudes. I apologize for the inaccuracy compared to the coming story uvu

Lance grunted and stirred a bit. He then yawned and stretched out his legs which had previously been curled up to his chest. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to properly wake up. 

That's when he realized a pair of pale arms were wrapped around his chest tightly. He peaked back to see Keith was hugging onto him from behind and still sleeping. Lance's cheeks turned bright red. He didn't remember sleeping with Keith! What the heck?? He looked around, seeing no one else at first. He then slightly sat up so he could look behind Keith. Then he saw Pidge yelling quietly at Hunk who had his arms crossed. Allura stepped in.

"What in the world is going on?" She asked.

"Well, I found out last night that Hunk has all the food-goo stashed in his lion! We ate WORMS and he already had food!!"

"Hey, those worms were delicious, Pidge. I don't see the problem here. I got my mind off what all happened and did some quality cooking. Besides, I was saving that for emergencies when we don't have food." Hunk replied.

"You have all the goo from the castle!! Do you think we'd run out??" Pidge asked and put a hand on her hip.

"MAYBE!! I don't know, it's a long way back to Earth!!"

"Both of you, stop arguing at once. Hunk, it's fine. There's enough goo in there to last us for many years. Plus, you can still cook us whatever worms you please, if you'd like!" She smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry I didn't just grab some of that. I honestly forgot it was in there." He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. Allura chuckled and walked off.

"Good morning, sleeping beauties." Shiro said as he stepped out from behind one of the lions. Lance jolted in place a bit and looked forward again at Shiro who stood a few feet away. He was finally up! He looked a bit tired, but he looked a lot better now.

"Shiro?" Lance asked softly, his voice still raspy from sleeping. "You're up?"

"Yeah, got tired of laying around and doing nothing. Don't worry, I won't overdo it or anything."

Lance rubbed his eyes. "I'm glad you're okay."

He felt Keith move from behind him and glanced over his shoulder at him. Keith was awake now and looked up at Shiro. 

"Shiro! Shiro, you're okay!!" He pulled away from Lance and jumped up, running over to him and jerking him into a tight hug. "I've been so worried."

"Yeah, I'm alright, kid." Shiro smiled and hugged him back. 

Lance sat up and shoved his jacket aside. It had been draped across him, but now it wasn't cold. It was just a neutral temperature. He felt weird now though. It felt kinda bad to have Keith remove his arms. It still felt warm where he'd held him around his chest and up his back.

Keith pulled away. "Are you sure you can walk okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Keith. You don't have to worry."

"Well, I think I have the right to. Especially since you're my brother and you've been dead for like, a long time, Shiro."

"Wait, wait, wait-- Did you say **_brother????_** " Lance shouted, his mouth wide open in surprise.

"Uhh, yeah? Shiro's my big brother. You never wondered why we were so close?" Keith looked at him with a raised brow.

"I dunno, I thought you were, like, boyfriends or just friends or whatever!"

"Nah, Keith's my little bro." Shiro ruffled Keith's hair, Keith looking quite annoyed in return.

"Woah. I can't believe I never knew." Lance replied, standing up and looking at them.

"Yeah, it never really came up. Look at my hair now though! Now we barely look related!" Shiro laughed.

"Yeah, but we both have Dad's eyes though." Keith said as he slipped his jacket on from where it had been on the ground. Lance watched him silently, reflecting on what had happened last night. He remembered the kiss now. Keith had kissed him on the cheek! Gross!! ...Right? That's supposed to be disgusting!!!

Then Lance felt a warmth in his heart as he remembered their conversation from earlier last night.

Boys...

He- Lance- 

Lance admitted he likes boys!

And Keith didn't laugh! Well, he did, but it was like- a happy laugh. Wait...

Did...

Keith like Lance?

"Hey, loverboys, I've got food-goo!" Hunk walked down from his lion with an armload of bags containing the mediocre tasting goop they enjoyed eating (for some reason.) "Everyone else too!!" He shouted so the others could eat.

Lance felt himself sweating, even as a breeze blew through the air. His eyes shot back and forth from Keith to Hunk as thoughts filled his mind. Keith. Keith! It'd been Keith all along, hadn't it!

That's why he's felt so weird!!

That's why he's felt so lost!!

That's why he feels so... warm... when he sees him. It's because he's loved Keith all long.

"Wh- I- Hunk, I wouldn't- I mean- IIIIIIIII-" Lance stuttered and was now a flustered mess.

"Jesus, Lance. Chill. Here." Hunk smiled and handed him a packet of goo and a spork. Lance looked at it and then back up at Hunk, finally getting out a "Thank you!!" Before running to his lion and sitting beside it's foot, turned away from where he'd previously been and others were crowding for food. It was nearly lunch time, he guessed. The planet's sun was high in the sky, but this planet was surprisingly cool for the rocky surface. It seem's it'd be really hot.

Lance sighed and stared at the ground, still blushing. He opened his hand in front of him, his sweaty palm facing towards himself. He was shaking. All of this had no time to process! He liked guys, that's okay, Allura doesn't like him, he's suddenly FINE with that, he's into Keith, Keith MIGHT be into him, Keith slept with him, Shiro and Keith are brothers, Shiro was dead, Shiro has white hair now, Does Shiro have white nose hair??, How long has everyone else known (If they do), Why does --

"Lance? Hey, are you okay?" Lance froze as he heard Keith's voice. It was soft and calm. Lance could feel his heartbeat getting faster. He scooted behind Red's foot and tried to hide.

"Lance," Keith walked around the giant metal paw and stood beside Lance who had his back against the lion's ankle and his head was turned away from him. "What's wrong?" Keith sat next to Lance and cupped the cheek farthest from him, pulling Lance's face to look at him. Tears beaded up in his eyes and his face was red.

"K-Keith! I- Nonono, don't look at me." Lance turned and wiped his face on his arm. "I'm a mess right now."

"Lance, talk to me. I'm here for you and I don't care if you think you're a mess." Keith pulled Lance's face again so he could look at him.

"Keith, I just... I don't know, man."

"Is this about being bi? Because, Lance, I told you there's nothing wrong with that. You're perfect the way you are. It's completely natural to be into guys! I promise."

"You're sure?" Lance asked, his voice cracking as a tear dripped down his cheek. 

"A million times, yes. How many times do I have to say it??" Keith chuckled sadly. He then raised his hand and stuck out his pinky. "I promise, Lance. And I promise I'm always here to talk if anything is bothering you."

Lance's eyes sparkled as he saw Keith hold out his pinky. He looked back at Keith's face and his warm smile that made Lance smile in return, even as tears dripped from his eyes. He held out his own pinky and wrapped it around Keith's, giving it a small shake. 

"Alright, anything else bothering you? Anything you want to get off your chest?" Keith picked up his own packet of food-goo he'd brought and opened it, going in with his spork to scoop some.

"Yes, there is something, Keith." Without thinking, Lance grabbed Keith's face and jerked him into a kiss. The package fell from Keith's hands and spilled in front of them. Lance's eyes were closed tightly, but Keith's were wide open, looking at Lance's face in shock. Keith slowly let them close and wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling him closer and hugging him. 

Lance felt Keith's hand slip into his hair and hold the back of his head. Lance moved his own hands from Keith's cheeks to hug him around his neck, letting out a soft hum into the kiss. He let himself melt into it, that warmth running all the way up his spine.

The lion created a shadow over them, making it feel like a safe place to be alone. After another few moments in the kiss, Lance pulled his head back, both their eyes opening at the same time.

"...Wow..." That was all Lance could say. They stared into each others eyes, having nothing to say. They were both surprised by each other.

"Lance..." Keith whispered softly.

"...Keith..." Lance replied in a soft tone in return.

That's all they could say. Each other's names. But, they didn't need words. They both knew it. They both felt it.

So they just held onto each other in a tight hug that radiated joy and warmth. 

Keith and Lance both now knew that they were in love.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you sure, Keith? I-I don't know if I can!" Lance looked at the ground and hugged himself.

"Hey, Lance, look at me." Keith put a hand on each of Lance's shoulders and looked down at him. Lance looked up.

"Hm?"

"We got this. They're our friends. They'll be supportive of us. And I'll be right here." Keith smiled.

It was time for dinner and Hunk had just called them all to eat. He'd made worms and gotten some goo so there'd at least be a little variety. Everyone had sat around the campfire and grabbed their own meals. Shiro and Coran talked, Pidge was having a conversation with Allura and Krolia, and Hunk handed a plate to Romelle. Yorak gnawed gratefully on a rock-worm.

Last to arrive were Keith and Lance. They stepped out from behind the lion, hand in hand. (No, they weren't there ALL DAY! They'd done some work and talked to the others earlier.) Lance's fingers were wrapped tightly around Keith's. He was nervous. How could Keith be so chill about this??

The pair walked up to the fire, not letting go and stopping in front of Hunk. Everyone was looking at them. Lance, of course, took it in the wrong way and just grew nervous. But they had been the last to arrive, of course they're gonna be looked at. Hunk looked up at them and smiled. 

"Hey guys, nice to see you've come to join us. Here ya go, bon appetite!~" Hunk handed them each a rock plate with the delicately prepared meal. Lance smiled nervously back at him then followed beside Keith to sit down at an empty place near Shiro and Coran. Keith still didn't let go of Lance's hand. He just gave him a soft, reassuring glance, then began to eat the food with his free hand, his plate on his lap.

"Nothing bad, right?" Keith said quietly to Lance.

"No, you were right." Lance smiled and sighed as he began to eat his own food.

Shiro glanced at them, smiling. "Heya, you two." He looked at their hands that were still intertwined and grinned, looking back up at them and looking happy. "Congratulations. I'm glad to see you both happy together."

"Huh?" Allura looked back at them, just noticing their hands then smiling. "Oh my goodness, you two are a couple now?! Or, wait, does that mean something different on Earth??"

"No, you're right, Allura. Me and Lance are a thing now." Keith blushed as he felt the words slip from his mouth. He wasn't embarrassed to date Lance or anything. It was just a really big deal. It was hard to keep calm about how happy he was.

Pidge grinned and looked at Hunk. They both squealed and hugged each other.

"Finally! Yes!! At long last, Klance is here! And right in front of us!!" Pidge said, excitement in here voice as she waved her hand at Keith and Lance.

"I'm just so happy!" Hunk wiped a tear from his eye. "That I get that money I betted on!"

"What? Klance?? Money?" Lace asked in confusion.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Keith quickly replied.

Pidge crawled over and held her fist out. "Congrats, you two!!" Lance looked at her fist, grinned, then bumped his to hers as he laughed happily. Keith did the same. 

"Thanks, guys." Keith said as he looked around at the others who smiled and said their congratulations. "It means a lot, right Lance?"

"Yeah, it really does..." Lance smiled. After they got back to eating and chatting, Lance let his head fall onto Keith's shoulder and hugged his arm, smiling up at him. Keith smiled back down in return and wrapped both his arms around him.

"I love you, Lance." Keith whispered and rested his head atop Lance's.

"I... I love you too, Keith." Lance smiled and closed his eyes peacefully.

"I'm so glad you do." Keith said, a little quieter than before.

"Heh... I'm glad too, Keith..."

 


	9. On our way back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is upset about how far away Earth is.  
> (Sorry for all the angst and crying in this uvu. Fluff coming soon when they make it home!)

"Alright, let's pack up and get going. We don't know how far Earth is. It could be galaxies away. We have a long way to go from here, so let's get moving." Krolia said, her arms crossed (as usual) and her orders stern. 

The others scrambled to pick up blankets and Hunk got the rock plates he'd made. He'd somehow become attached to the stone slabs they'd eaten off of the past few days. Lance picked up a pillow and then looked up at the lions. He felt anxiety burning up in his chest as the words echoed in his head. **_It could be galaxies away._** _How long were they going to fly? How long will it take to go home? Will they have to sleep in the lions every night?! Will they be SPACE HOBOS???_   Lance bit his lip as he thought. He took a deep breath then carried the pillow into his lion and then climbed back out to stand with the others.

"I've got water buckets packed in every lion. It's clean, but it won't be drinkable for many days. We'll have to stop at another planet for more." Keith said as he walked down from the Black lion and stood where the others waited in the center of the circle of lions.

"Alright, Keith." Shiro replied, nodding.

"How long will it take to get home?" Lance asked, trying to hold back the nervousness in his voice.

"We're not sure. We'll just have to wait and see. Maybe we'll find an alliance colony and locate a tracker. Or maybe the lions can tell us. But for all of that to happen, we'd better get going." Allura replied. "Everyone, to your lions. Coran, Krolia, Shiro, Romelle, ride with whome you please. 

"Right behind you, Princess." Coran followed Allura as she walked toward and inside the Blue lion. Romelle followed her as well, but Krolia stayed. She wasn't sure where to go.

"Shiro, want to catch a ride with me for now?" Pidge asked with a smile. Keith looked unsure. He'd wanted Shiro with him so he could protect him.

"Sure, why not." Shiro smiled. He looked over at Keith, reading his concern. "I'll be fine, Keith." Shiro then gave his brother a big hug before walking over to Pidge.

"Man, I'm gonna miss this big rock!" Hunk exclaimed, kneeling down and hugging the ground. "Thanks for the water, big guy!"

"Hunk, it's not a balmera."

"I know, but it kinda reminds me of one. Aw man, now I miss Shay.." Hunk said sadly as he stood. Pidge patted his back.

"Don't worry, 'big guy.' We'll see her again some day." Pidge said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I know..." Hunk sighed. "Well, anyway, let's get going." Hunk ran up to Yellow and climbed inside her mouth.

"Mom, who are you riding with?" Keith looked at his mother.

"Is it alright if I go with you?" Krolia asked.

"Of course, come on." He walked toward his lion and Krolia followed. As they were about to step in, Krolia glanced back. Lance was standing alone in the center of the circle of lions that surrounded, staring sadly at his own lion. Krolia quickly turned to Keith and elbowed him in the side.

"Ow, Mom, wha-" He turned around and saw Lance, then his agitated expression softened into concern. "You get in. I'll be right there." Krolia nodded and walked in the mouth of the black lion.

Keith walked up to Lance and stood beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Lance, hey, are you okay."

"Hm? Yeah, yeah I'm fine!" Lance smiled. He hid behind that sweet grin of his. He was scared. Scared home was months or years away. Scared something might happen to them on the way. Scared that they'd die and never see Earth again. But he couldn't let the truth slip from his lips. 

"Oh, you sure?"

"Yeah, just lookin' at this place and Red before I load up, yunno?" Lance looked up at Keith and smiled again.

"You going to miss this hunk of rock? This is where we admitted out feelings, after all." Keith smiled and grabbed Lance's hand.

"Mhm. I'm going to miss you when we're split up in the lions." Lance at least let that one slip.

"I'll miss you too. But, we won't be separated for too long." Keith kissed his forehead. Lance kissed him on the lips in return, hugging him around the waist. Keith hugged him back, but pulled away sooner than Lance had wanted. "Love you, Lance. I'll see you soon." He waved to him then walked away, getting inside his lion. Lance stared at him as he went, slowly pulling his hand up and waving to Keith's back. A tear dripped down Lance's cheek, even as his gentle smile stayed glued to his face. He ran to Red and climbed in, sitting in his chair and wiping his face as tears began to stream down his face. Lance was wearing his regular clothing rather than his armor. So was everyone but Allura. She was suited up. They, however, wore their helmets because that's where their mics were

Lance knew the screen would come on any second with Allura or Keith or someone giving the go ahead, he couldn't be crying in front of them. He took a deep breath and the tears finally stopped. He gained his composure and put his hands on the controls, looking forward and waiting. Finally, Allura's face popped up.

"Alright, we first have to meet up with Matt and his team should have coordinates to Earth. Pidge will connect with him momentarily, but for now we should head in the direction of their base. Pidge, if Keith is alright with it, you may lead the way since you'll be in contact with Matt if any positions change."

"Yeah, go ahead Pidge." Keith's face popped up on screen as he replied. Lance perked up a bit to see him, smiling calmly.

"Got it, Princess." Pidge nodded. "Oh, and Allura." She smirked. Shiro was standing behind her, giggling. Keith just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Allura looked confused but decided not to ask. "Alright paladins, let's move." Allura hung up and her lion lifted off the ground. The others soon followed. Pidge lead the way.

"Okay. Matt! Hey!" Pidge looked at her screen where Matt popped up. Only her lion was in contact with him, the others not part of this call.

"Pidge, hey!" Matt smiled. "What's up? Uhhh... what happened to Shiro's hair?"

Shiro stared at the screen, his eyes wide and he grinned.

"Shiro??" Matt looked confused.

"Matt!! You're alive?!" Shiro exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah? Aren't you?" 

"I am now." Shiro smiled and wiped his eye. He'd still not seen Matt. It'd been his clone that'd seen him.

"What is that supposed to mean??" Matt asked.

"Let me explain-" Pidge cut in, explaining all that'd just happened to them.

* * *

"Huh, wow. That's pretty crazy. Sorry about the ship. I'm at base, right now. I'll join you on the ride home too. So I can see mom and Dad."

"Alright, Matt. We'll be there by tomorrow."

"Love ya, sis! You too, Shiro! Love the white hair, by the way!" He grinned before hanging up.

"Alright, everyone. Matt's at base and he's sent us coodinated to Earth. But, first we've gotta pick him up. He's in the right direction, I set course for the rebel base and then from there we'll head toward Earth." PIdge said to everyone, her face popping up on everyone's monitor.

"Alright, thanks Pidge." Keith nodded. Pidge hung up and they all continued flying. It was silent for a while, then Pidge and Hunk got in a public call and played 'Never Have I Ever.' Shiro sat on the floor behind Pidge's chair, hunched over and looking like he was dozing off. Keith stared forward at the path ahead while Krolia stood silently behind him.

Allura, Coran, and Romelle talked about their altean customs and if the new alteans shared the same ones they had.

Lance sat in his chair, looking out into the vast distance of space. He could see the tail end of the green and black lions from his position. 

He was so bored and felt really lonely. He softly began to hum a very quiet tune to himself. It'd been a song his mother used to hum to him so he'd sleep. He hoped it'd calm down his nerves. Instead, it didn't seem to be working. His humming slowly got louder until it was full volume. It was steady for a while, but the tune soon began to skip in small places as his voice cracked. Lance kept humming until tears ran down his face and the hums had turned into cries. He pulled his hands off the controls and burried his face in them, crying.

"Lance? Lance are you alright?" Allura's voice cut in.

"Lance? Wait, are you crying??" Pidge asked.

"Is everything okay, man?" Hunk asked, concern in his soft voice.

Lance didn't realize that they could hear him. He looked shocked as he pulled his hands down and his face shown on the screen. His eyes were red and big clumps of tears dripped down his cheeks. 

"Wh- I- " Lance's voice cracked. "I'm-I'm fine guys! I'm sorry- I-" Lance quickly shut off his camera and removed his helmet. Kicking it aside and putting his hands on the controls. 

"Lance, hold on, we're almost to the base, okay?" Keith's caring voice sent Lance a direct message. He looked worried. "Then you can talk to us, alright?" He waited for a reply, but when he didn't receive one, he sighed. "I love you, Lance. We all love you." He then hung up and Lance was left in silence as he flew along side his fellow paladins who, exchanged worry to one another as they waited to arrive at the base. It'd likely be around an hour, maybe more, before they got there.

Lance just sat they and occasionally hiccuping as he held back any more tears the best he could. Why did he cry so much lately? Jeez, he looked like an idiot in front of everyone. Now they'll be worried about him the whole way there.

He sighed, thinking of his family he hadn't seen in so, so long.

"We'll be home soon, guys. I promise..." 


	10. The road home. (Ultra-long finale!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: Blood/ Graphic scenes; Feels)  
> Spent over 3 hours straight writing this finale. With the trailer for season 7 released, it made no sense to keep this going longer. So, I put together a heart-wrenching finale that'll hopefully get crying from the ANGST then swung around with that happy ending because, come on, I'm not that evil!  
> I hope you've enjoyed! Stay tuned for more Voltron content!

The lions landed on the planet of which the rebel base was located. Keith and the others all got out of their lions and stood outside Lance's, waiting for him to come out. He didn't, though. Keith stepped up to it, turning to the others.  
"Go get Matt. I'm going to talk to him."  
"Alright. Go ahead, Keith." Shiro nodded.  
Keith came up close to red and the giant mechanical lion lowered her head slowly, opening her mouth. Keith stepped in and walked quietly up into the cockpit. He stood in the doorway, staring where Lance's chair was. Lance's head wasn't visible from behind. Keith stepped closer to stand beside it and saw Lance was curled with his knees to his chest. He gasped as he looked up at Keith.  
"Huh?! D-Damn it... How many times will you catch me crying..." Lance sniffled and turned his head as he wiped his eyes. "I'm so sorry... All I do is cry lately, I- Ugh what's wrong with me!" He slapped his face as he face-palmed, his breath shaky from holding back tears.  
"Lance, this is enough. Stop it. Stop tricking me. I need you to stop pretending you're okay. Sure, after talks you may be better, but you aren't okay and you've been lying to all of us." Keith pulled him by the shoulders into his arms and then gently placed him on the ground behind the chair, leaning his back against it. Lance leaned his head back against the chair and sighed deeply, closing his eyes. He then looked at the ground and hiccuped, rubbing his eye with a fist. As Keith sat in front of him with his legs crossed, it was clear now he was trembling.  
"Lance-" Keith jerked him by the shoulders closer to him so that their faces were nearly touching. "Look at me and tell me why you're so sad. You seem... scared."  
"You know, I AM scared, Keith!! I'm terrified!!" Lance yelled, jerking himself away.  
"Why?" Keith raised his own voice a bit, aggravated.  
"What if we never make it home- What if we DIE OUT HERE, KEITH! We've almost DONE IT BEFORE! Heck, I'VE DONE IT BEFORE!!"  
"What?" Keith voice softened.  
"Yeah, while you were gone on your two day two year journey, I DIED! Yunno, that could happen AGAIN! But hey, you never know if Allura will be there to save me! Or any of us! Or what if something happened to her?? What if we all die of AGE before we get home, huh?!"  
"Lance, stop, you know that won't happen-"  
"NO KEITH, I DON'T! YOU DON'T!! NONE OF US KNOW!" Lance stood. "I'm sick of EVERYONE pretending that everything is fine. And me. " Lance walked to the door-frame. "Get realistic, Keith. I never thought I'd be the one to tell you that." Then, he stormed out. Only when he'd finally stomped out of his lion did it hit him what all he'd just said. He gasped to himself and covered his mouth, turning to run in for Keith, but he was already out.  
"K-Keith, I-"  
"No, don't apologize Lance." Keith put a hand up as he walked past. "You're right." He walked on past him to where the others talked with Matt and his friends.  
Matt gave Olia a big hug. "I promise I'll be back, guys. I'm just going to see my family."  
"You'd better, Matt. We don't know what we'd do without you, kid." Said an older alien man, a captain. He shook Matt's hand.  
Shiro glanced at Keith from the corner of his eyes, clearly seeing the sadness in his face. He leaned over and whispered to him. "Is everything oka-"  
"I'm fine. It's fine." Keith interrupted. Shiro patted him on the back.  
Lance walked sluggishly up behind the others, silent. His face radiated with guilt and grief. How could he yell at Keith like that? After he'd just trying to help him! He felt so horrible. The other looked back at him, worried, but didn't say anything.  
"Come on, we should get going now." Matt said. "Earth is pretty far away. Not sure how fast these lions'll get us there." Matt pointed with his thumb at the robotic beasts that sat still as statues.  
The paladins and their additional passengers got back in their lions. Matt got in with Shiro and Pidge.  
They lifted off and began on their journey, driving for hours and hours. Allura had been quiet, but Coran chatted from behind her to Hunk and Pidge about how the new castle might look. He seemed sad to have lost his grandfather's great creation, but glad to be making a structure much like that of the great Hieronymus Wimbelton before him. They spoke of modern elements to add, such as this strange unheard of contraption described by Pidge called a... Soda fountain. It's much like the goo despensers, she explained.  
Keith and Lance stayed silent among the chatter of the others. Everyone seemed to be having fun but them. (Well, and Allura. She was quiet for other reasons, though.)  
Lance couldn't shake off the guilt he now felt. He felt so... selfish. He was disgusted by how much wallowing in his own self pity he'd done recently. He was so ashamed.  
Keith was upset not only because his love had yelled at him, but because what he said was true. He was just trying to cheer him up, true, but he should have been realistic. They could die here. At any time. That though sent a shiver down his spine.  
"Keith, are you alright? You've been quiet." Krolia asked, the sudden sound from behind making him jolt a bit.  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, Mom." He nodded, not looking back at her.  
"Keith, play I spy with uuuus! It's fun! We're just like- spotting planets and space junk and stuff!" Pidge said excitedly.  
"What? Why? We should focus on flying."  
"We're trying to pass time!" Hunk answered  
"Well, we should remain focused and vigilant." Keith replied.  
"Okay, whatever. Anyway, it's my turn!" Hunk cleared his throut. "I spy with my little eye...wait..is that a... HOLY SHIT!!!!" He screamed.  
"Language, Hunk." Shiro said sternly. "What are you- WOAH!!" Shiro gasped as blasts from lasers started being shot from every direction. They were surrounded by an entire fleet of ships. Hundreds of them!  
"Paladins of Voltron, I have you where I want you. You are surrounded. Surrender yourselves or die." Sendak's voice echoed throughout the lions as his face popped up on every monitor. Everyone gasped.  
"Sendak." Keith growled.  
"Sendak, we refuse to surrender to you." Shiro yelled, leaning over the chair behind Pidge.  
Sendak gave a cold chuckle. "Then goodbye, paladins." The space around them glowed from power as every single ship powered their canons at the exact same time.  
"GUYS, COME ON!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" Lance screamed. All the lions swerved in every direction, splitting up and trying to get out of the line of fire.  
BOOM.  
As smoke cleared, the lions all floated outside of the ring of ships. Miraculously, they'd all dodged.  
Matt had fallen on the ground, but Shiro had clung on to the chair. Coran was unconscious against and slumped against the wall of Allura's lion, blood staining his hair as a wound on the back of his head bled. Romelle lay on the ground beside him, groaning. Krolia had stayed up, but slammed into the wall. Her face was bruised as she pulled back from the wall, grunting.  
"Is everyone okay?!" Keith yelled.  
"Coran is down! His head is bleeding! Romelle, please see if he's okay! I'll heal him once we- ACK!!" Allura yelled as blue was shot sideways with missile fire.  
"Allura!!" Lance yelled. He and Hunk shot blasts at the ships that were coming toward them. They too were getting hit now.  
"It doesn't need to be this way, Paladins." Sendak's voice said darkly.  
"Coran, Coran wake up!" Romelle shouted.  
"Matt, are you okay??" Shiro reached for him to pull him up.  
"Ugh, my head..." Matt replied and groaned as he reached his hand up to Shiro's.  
"Come on, red! Stay steady!" Lance yelled as his lion was jerked around by heavy fire.  
...  
"Sendak... The Paladins of Voltron surrender." Keith's voice said sadly.  
"WHAT?!" Allura screamed.  
"KEITH, NO!" Hunk and Lance both shouted.  
Keith's eyes were serious looking as he stared at the camera that captured his face on all the screens. Sendak grinned. A gigantic battle cruiser lowered toward them and opened it's doors to a huge hangar large enough for all the lions.  
"Keith, no, we can't!" Lance yelled.  
"This is what is best. Guys, trust me." Keith's tone was serious. Lance's brows lowered, his expression looking serious and yet understanding. Keith had a plan, he knew it.

* * *

 

The black lion led the way in, lowering itself inside. The others reluctantly followed behind him. Allura carried Coran in her arms and looked frightened. Gala and sentries surrounded them, guns pointed. All the paladins raised their arms (Aside from Allura who held Coran and Shiro, who raised his one arm.)  
As the doors closed, another opened. Sendak stepped in, a grin on his face as he walked toward the paladins.  
"How weak you are. You've surrendered yourselves to certain death and now Voltron is mine." He laughed as a box-shaped force field appeared around the lions. Allura gasped.  
Hunk looks scared, tears welling up in his eyes as he shook. Pidge stood close by Matt, both looking at each other with fear in their eyes. Shiro stared coldly at Sendak, hidden fear boiling inside him. Keith looked disgusted to see him, staring right at him. Krolia just looked serious and stayed still. Romelle hid behind Allura. Lance's eyes were wide and he was looking in fear. Not at Sendak, but at Keith. Keith had something planned, he knew it.  
"You lied to us!" Shiro growled.  
"And you though I spoke the truth? HAH! You paladins and your stupidity still amazes me. Now, I want to enjoy this moment. So please, do scream."  
"Huh?" Shiro looked around. A huge square of wire surrounded them on the floor which glowed pink as electricity spiraled out from it. Everyone screamed as the were all electrocuted, falling to the ground. They shook, each person illuminated by pink light as they lost the ability to move or control their convulsing bodies.  
Keith had landed forward, grunting and gasping as he was shocked. It took all the strength within him to look back, to look at the other's shaking bodies. He was the only one who kept his eyes open. He looked scared, but then his eyebrows lowered and shook in place as his eyes closed tightly. He started to drag himself forward through the field, somehow moving with the determination of saving his friends.  
Lance was screaming loudly. All he could feel was pain. He felt it burning in his chest. Tears poured from his tightly closed eyes. This was it. It was over. He was dying. Everyone around him was dying. He slowly forced one eye open. His vision was so blurry. He couldn't really focus on anything.  
Wait.  
Is that Keith? Moving?  
Keith grunted loudly as he kept dragging himself. Moving just made the pain worse, but he had to keep going. He reached his hand down into his belt and ripped out his sword. His vision was getting blurrier. He squinted his eyes, trying to focus. He had to get this right. As he pulled his hand back, his wrist twisted and he threw his sword as hard as he could toward the wire that sourced the electricity that shocked them.  
The sword wedged itself into the ground, pinning and snapping the wire in the process. The electricity stopped and everyone gasped in air. Keith panted and went limp for a moment, regaining himself. He then got on hands and knees and crawled for his sword.  
"What?! How?!" Sendak yelled, running toward them.  
"K-Keith..." Lance rasped out. His vision kept switching from blurry to black.  
Keith snatched his sword from the ground and jumped up, his legs shaking.  
Sendak's arm glowed as he stood in a battle stance, snarling. Keith raised his sword, it glowing and growing longer.  
They charged each other.  
Allura pulled herself to her feet, summoning her bayard. Shiro stood as well, stepping forward, but Pidge tugged on his leg, sitting up. He had only one arm, he'd be no help.  
"Keith, be careful!" He shouted. His legs fell out from under him, but he sat on them and stared fearfully at the fight in front of him. Sentries charged Keith, but Allura ran at them and whipped them away, shocking them and powering them down.  
Krolia pulled out her gun and began shooting at the attackers. Hunk was unconscious and Pidge was on hands and knees, gasping. Matt lay limp beside her.  
Sendak swung his giant arm at Keith, Keith barely dodging it in return. He growled as he swung his own sword, grunting with every swing.  
Lance pulled himself up, blinking over and over and trying to regain vision.  
"Huh...I-...KEITH!!" Lance yelled and jumped up, stumbling and falling onto his hands and knees. He grunted and stood again, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his bayard. It shifted into a gun which he shot in all ways at galrans as he ran toward Keith. Any he hit instantly dropped to the ground.  
"Lance- NGH!" Keith grunted as he dodged but Sendak's arm sliced across his own arm and made him nearly losing his footing. "Get out of here with Shiro and the others! It isn't safe!!" He yelled as he swung again at Sendak, his sword just clanging as it hit his armor. He had to hit him in the head to do damage. Or maybe his arm! He swung the sword at the electric orb connecting his arm to his armor. It just shocked Keith through his sword and made him drop it. Sendak laughed and pulled his arm back, shooting it at Keith who froze in place as he saw it coming, his eyes wide.  
"KEITH!!!" Lance screamed loudly and fired towards the arm that shot through the air like a torpedo. His blast hit directly on the arm, setting it off course slightly. But it wasn't enough. The arm was so heavy that it kept going.  
One of the three spikes got Keith right in the left shoulder, causing him to scream as blood splattered. Sendak's arm hit the wall before reversing and connecting back to Sendak, who chuckled. Keith held his shoulder which heavily bled from a giant chunk that'd been ripped out from it. He stumbled back then tripped over his own footing, hitting the ground with a grunt. Lance fired repeatedly at Sendak who wasn't expecting it, taking blast all over and even to his face. He stumbled back and raised his arm again. Right as one of Lance's shots fired, so did his arm.  
The world slowed for a moment as these two shots were made. Lance's glowing red bullet of light. Sendak's technologically advanced arm rocket. They passed each other perfectly, not even setting one another off course. Lance's bullet hit Sendak right in the face and he jerked back, covering it. Lance slowly pulled his gun down from his face, his eyes blinking before opening wide. He breathed in a gasp that was cut off. It cut off right as the three spikes of Sendak's arm lined around him. In a flash, Lance was ripped through the air and jerked to the ground where the center of the "hand" slammed against his chest and the spikes stuck deep into the ground. Lance gasped, wheezing and coughed hard. Blood spattered from his mouth and dripped down his cheeks. He stared up at the ceiling with squinted eyes and blurry vision again. He was pinned down. He couldn't move. He felt.. numb.  
"LANCE!!!" Shiro yelled and ran for him. He gasped when he saw his state and tried to pull on Sendak's arm. It was useless, it was in the floor too deep. Pidge and Allura ran over as well, gasping. The three of them tugged at his arm, trying to pull it off Lance who looked up at them, his pupils wide and his eyes barely open.  
Keith glanced over and his pupils shrunk to slits. He snarled, his canines turning to fangs and the whites of his eyes going yellow. He screamed and charged at Sendak, raising his sword with his uninjured arm and plunging right through his head, landing on top of him on the ground. As soon as he knew he was dead, Keith ran for Lance and helped the others. That last bit of strength was barely enough to pull it off. Keith dropped to the ground and cradled Lance in his arms, ignoring the pain in his left arm. He gently slapped on Lance's face.  
"Come one Lance, COME ON!!" He yelled at him.  
"Wh-.... K...Kei-" Lance coughed and hacked up blood.  
"Shhshshsh don't talk Lance. Everything will be okay, I-I promise! Lance I- Oh God, please let that be true. Oh, Lance!" Tears started dripping from Keith's eyes as he pulled Lance closer and put his forehead to Lance's, closing his eyes. Lance looked at him and smiled.  
"You...You are right... It'll be fine, Keith..." He said quietly, his voice hoarse and raspy. "I'm sorry I...yelled at..you..."  
"That doesn't matter now, Lance. Just stay with me, please. Please Lance." He opened his eyes and looked into Lance's eyes. "I'm so sorry." He couldn't look at him. He closed them again, tightly. "I couldn't get you home, Lance! I couldn't keep my promise!!" His tears dripped onto Lance's face and down his cheeks. Lance blinked and looked at him, his eyelids barely able to stay open. "I failed you, Lance. I'm so sorry!"  
Lance's eyes looked up at Keith, then behind him at the lions. They opened all the way suddenly as he looked at them. "We...e'll...make it..." He smiled and blinked, looking back at Keith where they stayed as he went limp, staring at him lifeless. Keith gasped then started sobbing loudly and buried his face against Lance's shoulder. His ribs had been crushed.  
The others stood sadly, looking at the horrific scene. Pidge was crying. Shiro was tearing up. Suddenly, the lions roared. They all roared. The force field around them broke. Blue stood and the others hushed as it roared alone towards the wall. A giant worm hole opened up, making wind whip through the air of the room. Everyone conscious stared in awe at it. The swirls of the hole cleared to reveal a planet. A familiar planet of green and blue. The Earth shown through the glowing portal. Keith gasped.  
"Th-They're worm-holing us home!" Keith laughed as he cried. Allura ran over to Keith and Lance and gently took him from Keith, Keith not wanting to hand him over. He kept a hold of Lance's hand, whispering softly to him. "We're going home. Lance, we're going home."  
Lance glowed as Allura's magic flowed through him. The bloody wounds on his chest began to heal, along with everything internal. Keith stared at his chest.  
He gasped as he saw it slowly lift up as Lance began to breath again. He cried tears of joy and carefully pulled him back. "Thank you Allura! Th-Thank you!" He smiled gratefully at her. She smiled in return. Pidge and Shiro looked relieved.  
"Come on, we've got to get to Earth, Pidge, Take Matt. I'll carry Hunk in with us. His lion can fly alone as well as Lance's. Allura, You grab Coran." Shiro said as he pulled Hunk up and put an arm around his shoulder, dragging him into the green lion. Krolia held Romelle up as Allura grabbed Coran and both quickly pulled them into the blue lion. Keith carried Lance in his arms and ran into the Black lion.  
"Keith, lead us there." Shiro said with a smile.  
Keith smiled at him and held Lance close, piloting with one arm. He flew his lion through the portal and the others all followed. Lance slowly peaked his eyes open, groaning.  
"Huh.....?" He looked up weakly.  
"We're here, Lance." Keith smiled down at him. "We're home." Lance looked at the screen, smiled, then closed his eyes again.

* * *

 

"Lance? Lance??" Keith voice echoed through Lance's head.  
"Hm?" Lance peaked an eye open. "Hey, babe!"  
Keith smiled and kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you're awake."  
Lance looked around the room. They were in a hospital room. An Earth hospital room. Lance grinned. "Y-You got us home!" He smiled.  
"Yeah, we've all been so worried." Keith held his hand. "How are you?"  
"I'm alright, Keith." He smiled and sat up. "I'm just-"  
"I hear him! Lance!!" Lance's mother ran into the room and wrapped her arms around him, crying. Keith stepped back and out of the way. "Lance, Mijo, we were so worried about you!!" She pulled back and cupped his face, looking at it. "Oh, my baby boy is okay!!"  
Lance looked up at his mother and tears streamed down his face. He gave her a big hug and cried into her chest. "I missed you all so much, Mom!"  
The rest of Lance's family ran in and hugged him, just holding each other for a long time. Keith smiled at their reunion, happy for them. As they began to pull away a bit after chattering back and forth for a moment, Lance looked over at Keith and smiled.  
"Hey, Mom, everyone, there's someone I want you to meet." Lance smiled at them and wiped his eye. "This is my boyfriend, Keith." Keith froze up as all eyes went on him. He smiled nervously and gave a small wave. He wore a black tank top and had bandages all the way up his arm and around his shoulder.  
"Uh- Hiii...." He chuckled nervously.  
"Ohh, this is the man who's been looking after my son is space, huh?? C'mere, Keith! Welcome to the McClain family, dear!" Lance's mom smiled warmly. Keith stepped toward them and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, which he was not expecting.  
"You'd better tell me all about where the heck you've been, boy. Mr. Sam just went on about some giant flying lion nonsense."  
"And aliens!" Said Louise, raising a brow.  
"He's telling the truth! Let me explain-"  
Lance told them the story of how he'd become a paladin and what they did in space. Every mention of danger almost made his mother explode. He calmed her, though.

 

"-even though, before Samuel Holt arrived just months ago we had never heard of them, these Paladins of Voltron from our very planet, just a bunch of kids for the most part, have protected our planet and everything in the universe. Give it up for the Paladins of Voltron, Defenders of the Universe!" A speaker shouted as he waved at the Paladins. The crowd of thousands cheered and screamed. The Paladins, along with Matt, Krolia, Coran, and Romelle stood on stage and waved, some more nervous than others. Pidge raised her hands up and waved, yelling excitedly. Hunk giggled and bounced in place. Keith grabbed Lance's hand and looked at him, grinning. Lance grinned in return. They raised their held hands up and cheered excitedly, both laughing and giddy. Keith picked up Lance and swung him around in a tight hug, both still laughing as their golden medals around their neck swung around. Keith pulled Lance down and into a kiss, Lance melting into it happily. Then they turned to the crowd and smiled.  
"I got you home. Is this the crowd you were hoping for?" Keith laughed.  
"Oh, it's bigger than I thought it'd be, actually. I heard they're even having a parade for us, too~" Lance giggled.  
Keith chuckled and sighed.  
"I love you, Mullet-Head."  
"I love you too, Sharpshooter."  
Lance leaned his head on Keith's shoulder, looking out at the roaring crowd and the beautiful orange sunset.  
This felt so right. Being here. Getting what they deserved. Being back on Earth, even tough they could still go on missions.  
And being there with Keith made it all more better.  
Lance took a deep breath then sighed. He really could accept this. A perfect ending to a chapter in the story of their lives that'd only began to be written.  
Accept it. You've earned it, you two.

 

End. ♥


End file.
